langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Al doilea sex/I
Carte pdf oferita de www.cartipdfgratuite.blogspot.ro Simone de Beauvoir AL DOILEA SEX Vol.1 Lui Jacques Bost Exist un principiu bun, creator al ordinii, al luminii i al b rbatului, ă ş ă şi un principiu rău, creator al haosului, al tenebrelor şi al femeii. PITAGORA Tot ceea ce a fost scris de către bărbaţi despre femei trebuie considerat suspect, căci bărbaţii sînt deopotrivă parte şi judecător. POULAIN DE LA BARRF. INTRODUCERE Am ezitat mult timp să scriu o carte despre femeie. Subiectul e iritant, mai cu seamă pentru femei. Şi nu e nici nou. Disputa feminismului a făcut să curgă destulă cerneală; iat-o, acum, aproape încheiată: să nu mai vorbim despre ea. Deşi se tot vorbeşte, încă. Iar enormele prostii debitate de-a lungul acestui ultim secol nu prea par să fi limpezit problema. De altfel, există o problemă? Care? Chiar există femei? Sigur, teoria eternului feminin continuă să aibă adepţi; îi auzi şuşotind: „Şi-n Rusia, pînă şi acolo, ele rămîn tot femei"; în vreme ce alţi inşi, bine informaţi - cîteodată inclusiv cei din prima categorie - suspină: „Femeia se pierde, femeia e pierdută". Nu se mai ştie prea bine dacă există încă femei, dacă vor mai exista, dacă trebuie sau nu să doreşti să existe şi care e locul pe care ar trebui ele să îl ocupe. „Unde sînt femeile?" întreba de curînd o revistă cu apariţie intermitentăl. Dar, în primul rînd: ce este o femeie? „Tota mulier in utcro: un uter, aşadar", spun unii. Totuşi, vorbind despre anumite femei, cunoscătorii decretează: „Acestea nu sînt femei", cu toate că şi ele au un uter, ca şi celelalte. Toată lumea este de acord în a recunoaşte că există în specia umană femele; ele reprezintă astăzi, ca şi altădată, aproape jumătate din umanitate; şi totuşi, ni se spune că „feminitatea e în pericol"; sîntem îndemnate: „Fiţi femei, rămîneţi femei, deveniţi femei". Prin urmare nu orice fiinţă umană femelă este, în chip necesar, o femeie; se impune ca ea să participe la acea realitate misterioasă şi ameninţată care e feminitatea. Aceasta e oare secretată de ovare? sau îngheţată în tăriile unui cer platonician? E de-ajuns un jupon cu fîş-fîş spre a o face să coboare pe pămînt? Cu toate că unele femei se căznesc pline de zel să-1 încarneze, modelul ei n-a fost niciodată brevetat. Binevoitorii o descriu în termeni vagi şi sclipicioşi ce par împrumutaţi din vocabularul prezicătoarelor. Pe vremea Sfîntului Toma, feminitatea apărea ca o esenţă definită cu tot atîta siguranţă ca şi virtutea soporifică a macului. Însă conceptualismul a pierdut teren: ştiinţele biologice şi sociale nu mai cred în existenţa entităţilor imuabil fixate ce ar defini caractere date, precum cel 1Se numea Franchise, şi între timp şi-a încetat apariţia. 24 al femeii, al evreului sau al negrului; acestea consideră caracterul ca pe o reacţie secundară la o situaţie. Dacă azi nu mai există feminitate, e pentru că ea nici n-a existat vreodată. Să însemne asta că termenul „femeie" n-are nici un conţinut? E ceea ce afirmă cu t rie partizanii filosofiei luminilor, ai ra ionalismului, ai nominalismului: ă ţ femeile n-ar fi, printre alte fiinţe umane, decît cele arbitrar desemnate prin cuvîntul „femeie"; în special americanii sînt înclinaţi să creadă că femeia ca atare nu mai există; dacă vreo întîrziată se priveşte pe sine ca femeie, prietenele o sfătuiesc să meargă la psihanalist pentru a scăpa de această obsesie. În legătură cu o lucrare, de altminteri extrem de agasantă, intitulată Femeia modernă: un sex pierdut - Dorothy Parker a scris: „Nu pot fi imparţială cu cărţile care discută despre femeie ca femeie... Părerea mea este că toţi, bărbaţi şi femei deopotrivă, oricine am fi, trebuie să fim consideraţi ca fiinţe umane". Dar nominalismul se dovedeşte o doctrină insuficientă; iar antifemi-niştii află terenul favorabil pentru a arăta că femeile nu sînt bărbaţi. Fără doar şi poate că femeia este, ca şi bărbatul, o fiinţă umană: dar o asemenea afirmaţie este abstractă; fapt e că orice fiinţă umană concretă este întotdeauna situată în chip singular. A refuza noţiunile de etern feminin, de suflet negru, de caracter evreiesc nu înseamnă a nega că există la ora actuală evrei, negri, femei: această negare nu reprezintă pentru cei interesaţi o eliberare, ci o eschivă inautentică. E clar că nici o femeie nu poate pretinde fără a fi de rea-credinţă că se situează deasupra sexului ei. O femeie, scriitoare cunoscută, a refuzat cu cîţiva ani în urmă publicarea portretului ei într-o serie de fotografii dedicate special femeilor scriitoare: voia să fie pusă în rînd cu bărbaţii; pentru a obţine, însă, acest privilegiu, avea să facă uz de influenţa soţului ei. Femeile care afirmă că sînt bărbaţi nu reclamă mai puţine atenţii şi omagii masculine. Mi-aduc aminte, iarăşi, de o tînără troţkistă: în picioare, pe o estradă în jurul căreia se desfăşura un miting furtunos, se pregătea să sară la bătaie, în ciuda evidentei sale fragilităţi; o făcea, însă, din iubirea pentru un militant a cărui egală ţinea să fie. Atitudinea de sfidare în care se crispează americanele dovedeşte cît sînt de obsedate de sentimentul feminităţii lor. Şi, într-adevăr, e destul să faci o plimbare şi să contempli strada ca să constaţi că umanitatea se împarte în două categorii de indivizi ale căror haine, faţă, corp, zîmbete, mers, interese, ocupaţii sînt în chip manifest diferite: poate că aceste diferenţe sînt superficiale şi poate că sînt destinate să dispară. Ce e sigur e că, pentru moment, ele beneficiază de o izbitoare evidenţă. Dacă funcţia sa de femelă nu e suficientă pentru a defini femeia, dacă, de asemenea, refuzăm să o explicăm prin „eternul feminin" şi 25 dacă totuşi admitem, fie şi cu titlu provizoriu, că există femei pe lume, va trebui să ne punem întrebarea: ce este o femeie? Chiar enunţarea problemei îmi sugerează de îndată un prim răspuns. E semnificativ însuşi faptul că pun problema, Unui bărbat nu iar trece prin cap să scrie o carte despre situaţia specială a bărbaţilor în contextul umanităţii.1 Dacă vreau să mă definesc, sînt obligată mai întîi să declar: „Sînt femeie"; această afirmaţie constituie fundalul pe care se vor ridica toate celelalte afirmaţii. Un bărbat nu începe niciodată prin a se declara individ de un anume sex: că e bărbat, asta se înţelege de la sine. Doar într-un mod formal, în registrele primăriilor şi în actele de identidate, rubricile masculin, feminin apar ca simetrice. Raportul dintre cele două sexe nu e precum al celor două electricităţi, ai celor doi poli: bărbatul reprezintă în acelaşi timp pozitivul şi neutrul, aşa îneît în franceză se spune „Ies hommes" - „bărbaţii" - pentru a desemna fiinţele umane, sensul particular al cuvîntului „vir" asimilîndu-se sensului general al cuvîntului „homo". Femeia apare ca fiind negativul într-o atît de mare măsură îneît orice determinare îi e imputată ca limitare, fără reciprocitate. Mi s-a părut sîcîitor să aud, cîteodată, în toiul unor discuţii abstracte, bărbaţi spunîndu-mi: „Gîndiţi cutare lucru pentru că sînteţi femeie"; dar ştiam că singura apărare posibilă era să răspund: „Gîndesc aşa pentru că e adevărat", eliminîndu-mi astfel subiectivitatea; nu era cazul să răspund: „Iar dumneavoastră gîndiţi contrariul pentru că sînteţi bărbat"; fiindcă e un fapt convenit că a fi bărbat nu înseamnă a fi într-o situaţie singular ; un b rbat e îndrept it ca fiind b rbat, femeia e cea neîndrept ă ă ăţ ă ăţită. Practic, aşa cum în vechime exista o verticală absolută în raport cu care se definea linia oblică, există un tip uman absolut care e tipul masculin. Femeia are ovare, uter; iată condiţiile speciale ce o fac prizonieră a subiectivităţii; se spune cu multă naturaleţe că ea gîndeşte cu glandele. Bărbatul uită, cu superbie, că şi anatomia lui presupune hormoni, testicule. El îşi înscrie corpul într-o relaţie directă şi normală cu lumea pe care crede că o percepe întro deplină obiectivitate, considerînd, în schimb, corpul femeii ca îngreunat de tot ce-i constituie specificitatea: un obstacol, o închisoare. „Femela este femelă în virtutea unei anume lipse a unor calităţi", spunea Aristotel. „Trebuie să considerăm caracterul femeilor ca suferind de o imperfecţiune naturală." Iar Sfîntul Toma, urmîndu-1, decretează că femeia este „un bărbat ratat", o fiinţă „de ocazie". Este ceea ce simbolizează episodul din Geneză, în care Eva apare extrasă, după expresia lui Bossuet, dintr-un „os suplimentar" al lui Adam. Umanitatea este masculină, iar bărbatul defineşte femeia nu în sine, ci relativ la bărbat; ea ' Raportul Kinsey, de pildă, se mărgineşte să definească trăsăturile caracteristice sexuale ale bărbatului american, ceea ce e cu totul altceva. 26 nu e considerată ca o fiinţă autonomă. „Femeia, fiinţa relativă...", scrie Michelet. Astfel, domnul Benda* afirmă în Raportul lui Uriel: „Corpul bărbatului are un sens prin el însuşi, abstracţie făcînd de corpul femeii, în vreme ce acesta din urmă pare privat de sens dacă nu e evocat bărbatul... Bărbatul se gîndeşte pe sine fără femeie. Femeia nu se gîndeşte pe sine fără bărbat". Şi ea nu e nimic altceva decît ceea ce bărbatul decide că este; astfel, e numită „sexul", înţelegîndu-se prin asta că ea îi apare, esenţialmente, bărbatului ca o fiinţă sexuată: pentru el, ea este sex, deci iată ce este ea în chip absolut. Femeia se caracterizează şi se diferenţiază în raport cu bărbatul, nicidecum bărbatul în raport cu femeia; ea e inesenţialul faţă de esenţial. El e Subiectul, el e Absolutul: ea este Celălalt.1 Categoria Celuilalt este în aceeaşi măsură originară ca şi conştiinţa însăşi. În societăţile cele mai primitive, în mitologiile cele mai vechi, se regăseşte întotdeauna o dualitate care este a Aceluiaşi şi a Celuilalt; această diviziune n-a fost la început plasată sub semnul diviziunii sexelor, ea nu depinde de nici un dat empiric: e ceea ce reiese, printre altele, din lucrările lui Granet despre gîndixea chineză, din cele ale lui Dumezil despre India şi Roma. În cuplurile Varuna-Mitra, Uranus-Zeus, Soare-Lună, Zi-Noapte, nici un element feminin n-a fost în primă instanţă implicat; nici în opoziţia dintre Bine şi Rău, dintre principiile faste şi cele nefaste, dintre dreapta şi stînga, dintre Dumnezeu şi Lucifer; alteritatea este o categorie fundamentală a gîndirii umane. Nici o colectivitate nu se defineşte vreodată ca fiind Una fără a-1 pune de îndată pe Celălalt faţă în faţă cu ea. * Julien Benda, (1867 1956). scriitor francez, colaborator la Cahiers de la Quinzaine ale lui Ch. Peguy (n. tr.). 1 Această idee a fost exprimată în forma ei cea mai explicită de către E. Levinas în eseul său Timpul şi Celălalt. El se exprimă astfel: ..Nu ar exista cumva o situaţie în care alteritatea să fie purtată de o fiinţă cu titlu pozitiv, ca esenţă'? Care este alteritatea ce nu intră pur şi simplu în opoziţia a două specii de acelaşi gen? Contrariul absolut contrariu, al cărui caracter contrar nu e cu nimic afectat prin relaţia ce se poate stabili între el şi corelativul său, caracterul contrar care permite termenului să răiuînă alter absolut, cred că este femininul. Sexul nu e o diferenţă specifică oarecare... Diferenţa între sexe nu este nici contradicţie... (Ea) nu este nici dualitatea a doi termeni complementari, căci doi termeni complementari presupun un tot preexistent... Alteritatea î şi găseşte împlinirea în feminin. Termen de acelaşi rang, dar de sens opus conştiinţei." Presupun că domnul Levinas nu uită că femeia este, de asemenea, pentru sine, conştiinţă. Dar e surprinzător că el adoptă deliberat punctul de vedere al unui bărbat fără a semnala reciprocitatea subiectului şi obiectului. Cînd scrie că femeia este mister, el subînţelege că ea este mister pentru bărbat. Aşa îneît această descriere ce se doreşte obiectivă este de fapt o afirmare a privilegiului masculin. 27 E destul ca trei călători să fie reuniţi de hazard în acelaşi compartiment pentru ca restul călătorilor să devină nişte „ceilalţi" vag ostili. Pentru ţăran, toţi cei care nu aparţin satului său sînt nişte „ceilalţi" suspecţi; pentru cel născut într-o ţară, locuitorii altor ţări apar ca „străini"; evreii sînt „ceilalţi" pentru antisemiţi, negrii, pentru rasiştii americani, indigenii, pentru colonişti, proletarii, pentru clasele avute. La sfîrşitul unui studiu aprofundat asupra diverselor reprezentări ale societăţilor primitive, Levi-Strauss a putut conchide: „Trecerea de la starea de Natură la starea de Cultură se defineşte prin aptitudinea omului de a gîndi relaţiile biologice sub forma sistemelor de opoziţii: dualitatea, alternanţa, opoziţia şi simetria, prezente fie în forme definite, fie în forme imprecise, constituie în mai mică măsură fenomene ce trebuie explicate decît datele fundamentale şi imediate ale realităţii sociale1." Aceste fenomene nu s-ar putea înţelege dacă realitatea umană ar fi exclusiv un mitsein* bazat pe solidaritate şi prietenie. El se clarifică, dimpotrivă, dacă, urmîndu-1 pe Hegel, descoperim chiar în conştiinţă o ostilitate fundamentală faţă de orice altă conştiinţă; subiectul nu se propune decît opunîndu-se: el pretinde să se afirme ca fiind esenţialul şi să-1 constituie pe celălalt ca inesenţial, ca obiect. Doar conştiinţa cealaltă îi opune o pretenţie reciprocă: în timpul călătoriei, localnicul îşi dă seama scandalizat că în ţările vecine există localnici care îl privesc, la rîndul lor, ca străin; între sate, clanuri, naţiuni, clase există războaie, potlatch**-mi, tîrguri, tratate, lupte care îi retrag ideii de Celălalt sensul absolut şi îi dezvăluie relativitatea; de voie, de nevoie, indivizi şi grupuri se văd obligate să recunoască reciprocitatea raportului lor. Cum se face, atunci, că între sexe această reciprocitate nu a fost statuată, că unul dintre termeni s-a afirmat ca singurul esenţial, negînd orice relativitate în raport cu corelativul său, definindu-1 pe acesta ca alteritate pură? De ce nu contestă femeile suveranitatea masculină? Nici un subiect nu se statuează pe sine de la bun început şi în mod spontan ca fiind inesenţialul; nu e vorba de Celălalt care, definindu-se ca fiind Celălalt, îl defineşte pe Unul: el este statuat ca fiind Celălalt de către un Unu autostatuîndu-se ca Unu. Dar pentru ca reversul lui Celălalt în Unul să nu se opereze, trebuie 1 Vezi C. LEVI-STRAUSS, (Structurile elementare ale rudeniei). Îi mulţumesc lui C. Levi-Strauss pentru bunăvoinţa de a-ini oferi corecturile tezei sale, pe care am utilizat-o, între altele, pe larg în Partea a doua. * laolaltă-fiinţarea (germ.) - traducerea conceptului de Mitsein propusă de Thomas Kleininger şi Gabriel Liiceanu în: Martin Heidegger, Repere pe drumul gîndirii. Editura Politică. Bucureşti, 1988 (n. tr.). ** Cuvînt englezesc împrumutat din limba unor tribun de indieni din America şi desemnînd ofranda sau distrugerea cu caracter sacru constituite ca o sfidare la adresa celui care aduce o ofrandă (sau o distrugere) echivalente (a tr.). 28 ca el să se supună acestui punct de vedere străin. De unde vine, în cazul femeii, această supunere? Exist alte situa ii în care, un timp mai mult sau mai pu in îndelungat, ă ţ ţ o categorie a reuşit să domine în chip absolut o alta Adeseori, inegalitatea numerică e aceea care conferă acest privilegiu: majoritatea impune minorităţii legea ei sau o persecută. Dar femeile nu sînt precum negrii din America sau, precum evreii, o minoritate: pe pămînt există tot atîtea femei cît şi bărbaţi. Adeseori, iarăşi, cele două grupuri aflate faţă în faţă au fost mai întîi independente: ele se ignorau altădată sau fiecare admitea autonomia celuilalt; un eveniment istoric 1-a subordonat pe cel mai slab celui mai tare: diaspora evreiască, introducerea sclaviei în America, cuceririle coloniale sînt fapte datate. În aceste cazuri, pentru oprimaţi a existat un înainte: ei au în comun un trecut, o tradiţie, uneori o religie, o cultură. În acest sens apropierea stabilită de Bebel între femei şi proletariat ar părea să fie cel mai bine fondată: nici proletarii nu sînt în inferioritate şi n-au constituit vreodată o colectivitate separată. Totuşi, în lipsa unui eveniment, o anume evoluţie istorică e aceea care explică existenţa lor ca o clasă şi care dă seama de distribuţia acestor indivizi în această clasă. N-au existat dintotdeauna proletari: dar femei au existat dintotdeauna; ele sînt femei prin structura lor psihologică; din cele mai vechi timpuri, ele au fost întotdeauna subordonate bărbatului: dependenţa lor nu e consecinţa unui eveniment sau a unei deveniri, ea nu s-a întîmplat. În parte, datorită faptului că scapă caracterului accidental al faptului istoric, alteritatea apare în acest caz ca un ce absolut. O situaţie creată de-a lungul timpului se poate modifica la un moment dat: negrii din Haiti, printre atîţia alţii, au dovedit^o; se pare, dimpotrivă, că o condiţie naturală sfidează schimbarea. În realitate, natura nu este nicidecum în mai mare măsură decît realitatea istorică un dat imuabil. Dacă femeia se descoperă ca inesenţialul care niciodată nu se întoarce la esenţial, e pentru că ea însăşi nu operează această întoarcere. Proletarii spun „noi". La fel şi negrii. Postulîndu-se ca subiect, ei îi schimbă în „alţii" pe burghezi, pe albi. Femeile - cu excepţia unor congrese care rămîn manifestări abstracte - nu spun „noi"; bărbaţii spun „femeile", şi ele reiau acest cuvînt spre a se desemna ele înseşi; dar nu se postulează în mod autentic ca Subiect. Proletarii au făcut revoluţia în Rusia, negrii, în Haiti, indochinezii se bat în Indochina: acţiunea femeilor n-a fost niciodată decît o agitaţie simbolică; ele nu au cîştigat decît ceea ce au consimţit bărbaţii să le conceadă; ele nu au luat nimic: au primit' Căci ele nu au mijloacele concrete de a se aduna într-o unitate ce sar propune opunîndu-se. Ele nu au un trecut, o istorie, o religie care să le fie proprie; şi nau, pre- 1 Cf. partea a doua. cap. 5. 29 cum proletarii, o solidaritate de muncă şi interese; nu există între ele nici măcar promiscuitatea spaţială care face din negrii americani, din evreii ghetourilor, din muncitorii de la Saint-Denis sau de la uzinele Renault o comunitate. Femeile trăiesc dispersate printre bărbaţi, legate prin habitat, muncă, interese economice, condiţie socială, de nişte bărbaţi anume - tată sau soţ - legate mult mai strîns decît de celelalte femei. Burgheze, ele sînt solidare cu burghezii, şi nu cu femeile proletare; albe - cu bărbaţii albi, şi nu cu femeile de culoare. Proletariatul şi-ar putea propune să masacreze clasa conducătoare; un evreu sau un negru fanatic ar putea visa să pună mîna pe secretul bombei atomice şi să facă o umanitate în întregime evreiască, în întregime neagră: nici măcar în vis femeia nu-i poate extermina pe masculi. Legătura care o uneşte cu opresorii ei nu e comparabilă cu nici o alta. Diviziunea sexelor este într-adevăr un dat biologic, nu un moment al istoriei umane. Opoziţia lor s-a conturat în interiorul unui mit sein originar, iar femeia nu a suprimat-o. Cuplul este o unitate fundamentală ale cărei două jumătăţi sînt încleştate una de alta: nici un clivaj al societăţii datorat sexelor nu e posibil. Iată ce caracterizează în chip fundamental femeia: ea este Celălalt în inima unei totalităţi ai cărei doi termeni sînt necesari unul celuilalt. Ne-am putea imagina c aceast reciprocitate i-ar fi facilitat eliberarea; ă ă cînd Hercule toarce lînă la picioarele Omfalei, dorinţa e aceea care îl ţine înlănţuit: de ce n-a izbutit Omfala să dobîndească o putere durabilă? Pentru a se răzbuna pe Iason, Medeea îşi ucide propriii copii: această legendă atroce sugerează că femeia şi-ar fi putut asigura un ascendent redutabil speculînd strînsa ei legătura cu copilul. Aristofan şi-a imaginat cu haz, în Lysistrata, o adunare de femei în care acestea ar fi încercat să exploateze în comun, în scopuri sociale, nevoia bărbaţilor de ele: nu-i vorba, însă, decît de o comedie. Legenda care susţine că sabinele le-au opus răpitorilor lor o sterilitate obstinată povesteşte şi că, biciuindu-le cu curele de piele, bărbaţii au venit de hac rezistenţei lor în chip magic. Nevoia biologică - dorinţa sexuală şi dorinţa de urmaşi - care îl face pe mascul dependent de femelă nu a eliberat social femeia. Stăpînul şi sclavul sînt şi ei uniţi printr-o nevoie economică reciprocă, dar care nu eliberează sclavul. Căci, în raportul stăpînului cu sclavul, stăpînul nu postulează nevoia pe care o are de celălalt; el deţine puterea de a-şi satisface această nevoie şi nu o împărtăşeşte; dimpotrivă, sclavul, trăind în dependenţă, speranţă sau frică, interiorizează nevoia pe care o are de stăpînul său; urgenţa acestei nevoi, fie ea chiar egală pentru amîndoi, joacă întotdeauna în favoarea opresorului şi împotriva oprimatului: aşa se explică faptul că eliberarea clasei muncitoare, de exemplu, a fost atît de lentă. Or, femeia a fost întotdeauna, dacă nu sclava bărbatului, în orice caz vasala lui; cele două sexe nu şi-au împărţit niciodată lumea în mod 30 egal; şi astăzi, încă, deşi condiţia ei e în plină evoluţie, femeia este grav dezavantajată. Aproape în nici o ţară statutul ei legal nu e identic cu al bărbatului şi adesea el constituie un handicap considerabil. Chiar şi cînd unele drepturi îi sînt, în chip abstract, recunoscute, o prea îndelungă obişnuinţă le împiedică să-şi găsească expresia concretă în moravuri. Economic, bărbaţii şi femeile reprezintă aproape două caste; în ciuda egalităţii, primii au situaţii mai avantajoase, salarii mai mari, şanse mai multe de reuşită decît concurentele lor proaspăt apărute; ei ocupă în industrie, politică etc, un număr' de locuri cu mult mai mare; şi ei sînt cei care deţin posturile cele mai importante. Pe lîngă puterile concrete pe care le posedă, sînt înconjuraţi de un prestigiu căruia întreaga educaţie a copilului îi menţine tradiţia: prezentul învăluie trecutul, iar în trecut toată istoria a fost făcută de bărbaţi. În momentul în care femeile încep să ia parte la elaborarea lumii, această lume este iarăşi una care le aparţine bărbaţilor: ei n-au nici o urmă de îndoială asupra acestei situaţii - ele cu greu o pun la îndoială. Pentru femei, refuzul de a fi Celălalt, refuzul complicităţii cu bărbatul ar presupune renunţarea la toate avantajele pe care alianţa cu o castă superioară le poate conferi. Bărbatul-suzeran va proteja material femeia-prea-ndatorată, iar el va prelua asupra lui şi sarcina de ai justifica existenţa: o dată cu riscul economic, este eschivat şi riscul metafizic al unei libertăţi ce trebuie să-şi inventeze scopurile fără ajutorul nimănui. În fapt, pe lîngă pretenţia de a se afirma ca subiect - pretenţie etică -, în orice individ există tentaţia de a fugi de propria-i libertate şi de a se reifica: cale nefastă, căci pasiv, alienat, pierdut, el este pradă a voinţelor străine, rupt de transcendenţa sa, frustrat de orice valoare. Dar e o cale uşoară: sînt astfel evitate angoasa şi tensiunea existenţei autentic asumate. Bărbatul care constituie femeia ca pe un Celălalt va fi întîmpinat, aşadar, de profundele ei complicităţi. Astfel, femeia nu se revendică pe ea însăşi ca subiect fiindcă nu are mijloacele concrete, fiindcă ea trăieşte legătura necesară care o ataşează bărbatului fără săi postuleze reciprocitatea, şi fiindcă adeseori se complace în rolul ei de Celălalt. De îndată se iveşte, însă, o întrebare: cum a început toată această istorie? înţelegem că dualitatea sexelor s-a tradus, ca orice dualitate, printr-un conflict. Înţelegem că, dacă unul dintre cele două reuşea să-şi impună superioritatea, aceasta trebuia să se fixeze ca absolut . R mîne de explicat faptul c b rbatul a fost acela care a cî tigat ă ă ă ă ş din start Se pare că femeile ar fi putut repurta victoria; sau că s-ar fi putut ca sorţii să nu se decidă niciodată. De unde vine faptul că această lume a aparţinut întotdeauna bărbaţilor şi că abia astăzi lucrurile încep să se schimbe? Această schimbare este una bună? Va aduce ea sau nu o împărţire egală a lumii între bărbaţi şi femei? 31 Aceste întrebări sînt departe de a fi noi; li s-au şi dat deja o mulţime de răspunsuri; însă chiar şi numai faptul că femeia este Celălalt contestă toate justificările pe care bărbaţii i le-au putut da vreodată: acestea le erau în chip mult prea evident dictate de interesul lor. „Tot ceea ce a fost scris de bărbaţi despre femei trebuie considerat suspect, căci bărbaţii sînt deopotrivă parte şi judecător", a spus, în secolul al XVII-lea, Poulain de la Barre, feminist puţin cunoscut. Peste tot, în toate epocile, bărbaţii şi-au etalat satisfacţia pe care o încearcă simţindu-se regii creaţiei. „Binecuvîntat fie Dumnezeu, Stăpînul nostru şi Stăpînul tuturor lumilor, pentru că nu m-a făcut femeie", spun evreii în rugăciunile lor de dimineaţă; în vreme ce soţiile lor murmură cu resemnare: „Binecuvîntat fie Dumnezeu pentru că m-a creat după voinţa Sa". Printre binefacerile pentru care Platon mulţumea zeilor, prima era aceea că l-au creat liber şi nu sclav, a doua, că este bărbat şi nu femeie. Dar bărbaţii nu s-ar fi putut bucura pe de-a-ntregul de acest privilegiu dacă nu l-ar fi considerat ca fiind fondat în absolut şi în eternitate: din însăşi deţinerea supremaţiei ei au căutat să facă un drept. „Cei care au făcut şi compilat legile, fiind bărbaţi, şi-au favorizat sexul, iar jurisconsulţii au transformat legile în principii", mai spune Poulain de la Barre. Legiuitori, preoţi, filosofi, scriitori, savanţi s-au înverşunat să demonstreze că această condiţie subordonată a femeii era conformă voinţei cerului şi profitabilă pe pămînt Religiile fabricate de bărbaţi reflectă acesta voinţă de dominare: din legendele Evei, ale Pandorei, ei şi-au făcut nişte arme. Au pus filosofia şi teologia în serviciul lor, cum s-a putut vedea din frazele lui Aristotel şi ale Sfîntului Toma pe care le-am citat încă din antichitate, autorii satirici şi moraliştii şi-au făcut o plăcere din a desena tabloul slăbiciunilor feminine. Se ştie ce rechizitorii violente s-au ridicat împotriva lor de-a lungul întregii literaturi franceze: Montherlant reînnoadă, cu ceva mai puţină vervă, tradiţia lui Jean de Meung. Această ostilitate pare uneori fondată, adesori, gratuită; întradevăr, ea ascunde o voinţă de autojustificare mai mult sau mai puţin abil mascată. „Este mult mai simplu să acuzi un sex decît să-1 scuzi pe celălalt", spune Montaigne. În anumite cazuri procedeul e evident. Este, de exemplu, frapant că, pentru a limita drepturile femeii, codul roman invocă „imbecilitatea, fragilitatea sexului" în momentul în care, prin slăbirea familiei, femeia devine un pericol pentru moştenitorii masculini. E frapant că, în secolul al XVI-lea, pentru a ţine femeia căsătorită sub tutelă, se face apel la autoritatea Sfîntului Augustin, afirmîndu-se că „femeia este o lighioană care nici tărie, nici statornicie nu are", pe cînd celibatara este recunoscută capabilă să-şi administreze bunurile. Montaigne a înţeles extrem de bine arbitrariul şi nedreptatea sorţii rezervate femeii: „Femeile nu greşesc deloc cînd refuză regulile instaurate în lume, dat fiind că bărbaţii sînt aceia care le-au făcut, fără ele. E firesc să existe tertipuri şi certuri între ele şi noi"; dar nu merge 32 pînă la a se face apărătorul lor. Abia secolul al XVIII-lea va fi cel în care bărbaţi profund democraţi vor examina problema cu obiectivitate. Diderot, printre alţii, se dedică demonstrării faptului că femeia este ca şi bărbatul o fiinţă umană. Ceva mai tîrziu, Stuart Mill o apără cu ardoare. Dar aceştia sînt filosofi de o excepţională imparţialitate, în secolul al XlX-lea, disputa feminismului devine din nou una de partizanat; una dintre consecinţele revoluţiei industriale este participarea femeii la munca productivă: este momentul în care revendic rile feministe ies din domeniul teoretic, ă găsindu-şi baze economice; adversarii devin cu atît mai agresivi; cu toate că proprietatea funciară este în parte detronată, burghezia se agaţă de vechea morală care vede în soliditatea familiei garantul proprietăţii private: ea reclamă prezenţa femeii în cămin cu atît mai îndîrjit cu cît emanciparea începe să devină o veritabilă ameninţare; şi, chiar în interiorul clasei muncitoare, bărbaţii au încercat să frîneze această eliberare pentru că femeile le apăreau drept concurente primejdioase, cu atît mai mult cu cît erau obişnuite să muncească pentru salarii mai mici.1 Pentru a dovedi inferioritatea femeii, antifeminiştii au pus la lucru nu doar, ca pînă atunci, religia, filosofia, teologia, ci şi ştiinţa: biologia, psihologia experimentală etc. Cel mult se consimţea să i se acorde celuilalt sex „egalitatea în diferenţă". Această formulă care a făcut epocă e foarte semnificativă: este exact aceea utilizată în legile lui Jim Crow în legătură cu negrii din America; or, această segregaţie aşa-zis egalitară nu a servit decît la introducerea celor mai dure discriminări. Această analogie nu are nimic întîmplător: fie că e vorba de o rasă, de o castă, de o clasă, de un sex reduse la o condiţie inferioară, procesele de justificare sînt aceleaşi. „Eternul feminin" este omologul „sufletului negru" şi al „caracterului evreiesc". Problema evreiască este, de altfel, în ansamblu, foarte diferită de celelalte două: pentru antisemit, evreul nu este atît inferior cît duşman şi nu i se recunoaşte în această lume nici un loc care să fie al lui; i se doreşte mai degrabă suprimarea. Dar există analogii profunde între situaţia femeilor şi cea a negrilor: şi unii şi alţii se emancipează astăzi de acelaşi paternalism, iar casta pînă nu de mult stăpînă vrea să le menţină la „locul lor", adică în locul ales de ea; în ambele cazuri ea se lansează în elogii mai mult sau mai puţin sincere ale virtuţilor „bunului negru" inconştient, cu suflet copilăros, voios, ale negrului resemnat şi ale femeii „cu adevărat femeie", adică frivolă, puerilă, iresponsabilă, femeia supusă bărbatului. În ambele cazuri argumentul e extras din starea de fapt creată de această castă. E cunoscută butada lui Bernard Shaw: „Americanul alb - spune el, pe scuit - nu îi permite negrului să ocupe alt rang decît acela de lustragiu: şi de aici trage concluzia că negrul nu e 1 Vezi partea a doua a lucrării. 33 bun decît la lustruit pantofii". Acest cerc vicios se regăseşte în toate circumstanţele analoage: cînd un individ sau un grup de indivizi e menţinut în stare de inferioritate, adevărul e că este inferior; dar ar trebui să ne înţelegem asupra valorii cuvîntului a fi; reaua-credinţă constă în a-i acorda o valoare substanţială în vreme ce el are sensul dinamic hegelian: a fi înseamnă a fi devenit, înseamnă a fi fost făcut aşa cum te manifeşti; da, femeile, în ansamblu, sînt astăzi inferioare bărbaţilor, cu alte cuvinte, situaţia lor le deschide mai puţine posibilităţi: problema este a şti dacă această stare de lucruri trebuie să se perpetueze. Mulţi bărbaţi doresc acest lucru: nu toţi au dezarmat, deocamdată. Burghezia conservatoare continuă să vadă în emanciparea femeii o primejdie care îi ameninţă morala şi interesele. Unii bărbaţi se tem de concurenţa feminină. În Hebdo-Latin, un student declara de curînd: „Fiecare studentă care dobîndeşte statutul de medic sau de avocat ne fură un loc"; el nu punea în discuţie drepturile sale în lume. Interesele economice nu sînt singurele care intră în joc. Unul dintre beneficiile pe care opresiunea le asigură opresorilor este că fie şi cel mai umil dintre ei se simte superior, un „sărman alb" din Sudul S.U.A se consolează spunîndu-şi că nu e un „negru împuţit"; iar albii mai favorizaţi de soartă exploatează cu abilitate acest orgoliu. Tot astfel, cel mai mediocru dintre bărbaţi se crede un semizeu în faţa femeilor. Îi era cu mult mai uşor domnului de Montherlant să se considere un erou cînd se confrunta cu femeile (alese într-adins, de altminteri) decît atunci cînd a avut de jucat, printre bărbaţi, rolul lui de bărbat: un rol de care multe femei s-au achitat mai bine decît el. A a se face c , în septembrie ş ă 1948, într-unui dintre articolele sale din Figaro Litte'raire, domnul Claude Mauriac - a cărui puternică originalitate o admiră toată lumea - putea1 scrie despre femei: „JVoi o ascultăm pe un ton (sic!) de indiferenţă politicoasă... pe cea mai sclipitoare dintre ele, ştiind prea bine că spiritul ei reflectă, într-o manieră mai mult sau mai puţin strălucitoare, idei care vin de la noi". E limpede că nu ideile domnului C. Mauriac în persoană le reflectă interlocutoarea sa, dat fiind că nu se cunoaşte, totuşi, nici măcar o singură idee a domnului în cauză; că ea reflectă idei care provin de la bărbaţi, se prea poate: chiar şi printre bărbaţi există, în orice caz, mai mult de unul singur care consideră drept proprii diverse opinii pe care nu le-a inventat el; ne putem întreba dacă domnul Claude Mauriac n-ar fi mai interesat de o convorbire cu un bun reflex al lui Descartes, al lui Marx, al lui Gide, decît de una cu el însuşi; remarcabil rămîne faptul 1 Sau cel puţin credea el că poate. 34 că 61 se identifică, prin echivocul acelui noi, cu Sfîntul Pavel, Hegel, Lenin, Nietzsche şi, de la înălţimea grandorii acestora, examinează cu dispreţ turma de femei care cutează să i se adreseze de pe picior de egalitate; la drept vorbind, cunosc mai mult decît una singură care nu ar avea răbdare săi acorde domnului Mauriac un „ton de indiferenţă politicoasă". Am insistat asupra acestui exemplu fiindcă în el naivitatea masculină e dezarmantă. Există multe alte maniere, mult mai subtile, prin care bărbaţii profită de alteritatea femeii. Pentru toţi aceia care suferă de un complex de inferioritate, există un balsam miraculos: nimeni nu este mai arogant faţă de femei, mai agresiv şi mai dispreţuitor, decît un bărbat nesigur, neliniştit de virilitatea sa. Cei care nu sînt intimidaţi de semenii lor sînt, de asemenea, mult mai dispuşi să recunoască în femeie un semen; chiar şi acestora, însă, mitul Femeii, al Celuilalt, le este scump din multe motive1; n-ar putea fi acuzaţi că nu renunţă cu inima uşoară la toate binefacerile care decurg pentru ei de aici: ei ştiu ce pierd renunţînd la femeie aşa cum o visează, nu ştiu ce le va aduce femeia aşa cum va fi ea mîine. Se cere multă abnegaţie ca să refuzi să te postulezi ca Subiect unic şi absolut De altfel, marea majoritate a bărbaţilor nu asumă explicit această pretenţie. Ei nu postulează femeia ca fiind inferioară: sînt prea pătrunşi, astăzi, de idealul democratic pentru a nu recunoaşte, în toate fiinţele umane, egali. În sînul familiei, femeia ia apărut copilului sau tînărului aureolată de aceeaşi demnitate socială ca şi adulţii bărbaţi; apoi, el a întîlnit, în dorinţă şi iubire, rezistenţa, independenţa femeii dorite şi iubite; căsătorit, respectă în femeie soţia, mama, iar în experienţa concretă a vieţii conjugale ea îşi afirm*, faţă de el libertatea. El poate deci să se convingă că nu mai există ierarhizare socială între sexe şi că, în mare, dincolo de diferenţe, femeia este o egală a bărbatului. Cum, totuşi, constată anumite inferiorităţi - dintre care cea mai importantă este incapacitatea profesională - o va pune în seama naturii. Cînd adoptă faţă de femeie o atitudine de colaborare şi bunăvoinţă, el tematizează principiul egalităţii abstracte; iar inegalitatea concretă pe care o constată nu o postulează. Dar, de îndată ce intră în conflict cu ea, situaţia 1 Articolul pe această temă al lui Michel Carrouges, apărut în numărul 292 din Cahiers du Sud. este semnificativ. El scrie cu indignare: „S-ar dori să nu mai existe deloc mitul femeii, ci numai o cohortă de bucătărese, matroane, prostituate, bas-bleus, îndeplinind funcţii care ţin de plăcere sau utilitate!" Deci, după el, femeia nu are existenţă pentru sine; el ia în considerare doar funcţia ei în lumea masculină. Finalitatea ei este în bărbat; atunci într-adevăr se poate prefera „funcţia" ei poetică oricărei alta. Problema ar fi de fapt să ştim de ce ar trebui ea definită în raport cu bărbatul. 35 se inverseaz : va tematiza inegalitatea concret i î i va atribui ă ăş ş chiar dreptul de a nega egalitatea abstractă.1 Astfel, mulţi bărbaţi afirmă, aproape cu bună-credinţă, că femeile sînt egalele bărbatului şi că ele nu au nimic de revendicat, şi, în acelaşi timp, că femeile nu vor putea fi niciodată egalele bărbatului şi că revendicările lor sînt zadarnice. Căci bărbatului îi este greu să măsoare extrema importanţă a discriminărilor sociale care, privite din afară, par insignifiante, dar ale căror repercusiuni morale şi intelectuale asupra femeii sînt atît de profunde, încît pot părea izvorîte dintr-o natură originară.2 Chiar bărbatul care nutreşte cea mai mare simpatie pentru femeie nu cunoaşte niciodată bine situaţia ei concretă. Încît nu e cazul să fie crezuţi masculii care se silesc să apere privilegii a căror întreagă dimensiune ei nici măcar nu o măsoară. Nu ne vom lăsa deci intimidate de numărul şi violenţa atacurilor îndreptate împotriva femeilor; nici momite de elogiile interesate înălţate „femeii adevărate"; nici cîştigate de entuziasmul trezit de destinul ei în bărbaţi care n-ar vrea pentru nimic în lume să-1 şi împărtăşească. În acelaşi timp nu trebuie să privim cu mai puţină neîncredere argumentele feministelor: foarte adesea preocuparea polemică le lipseşte de orice valoare. Dacă „problema femeilor" este atît de fastidioasă, aceasta se datorează faptului că aroganţa masculină a făcut din ea o „ceartă"; în toiul certei, nu se mai raţionează just. Ce s-a încercat neobosit să se demonstreze e că femeia este superioară, inferioară sau egală cu bărbatul: creată după Adam, ea este, evident, o fiinţa secundară, au spus unii; dimpotrivă, au zis ceilalţi, Adam nu era decît o schiţă şi Dumnezeu a reuşit fiinţa umană în deplina ei perfecţiune cînd a creat-o pe Eva; creierul ei e mai mic: dar e, în termeni relativi vorbind, cel mai mare; Christos s-a întrupat ca bărbat: da, dar poate că tocmai din smerenie a făcut-o. Fiecare argument îşi cheamă deîndată contraargumentul şi adeseori ambele sînt false. Dacă doreşti să încerci să vezi limpede trebuie să ieşi din aceste făgaşe prea bătătorite; trebuie să refuzi vagile noţiuni de superioritate, inferioritate, egalitate şi să iei totul de la capăt. Dar atunci cum vom pune întrebarea? Şi, mai întîi, cine sîntem noi ca s-o punem? Bărbaţii sînt parte şi judecător: femeile, la fel. Unde să poţi găsi un înger? Şi, la urma urmelor, un înger ar fi prea puţin calificat ca să vorbească, ar ignora toate datele problemei; cît despre 1 De exemplu, bărbatul declară că nu vede nici cea mai mică înjosire în faptul ca soţia sa nu are nici o profesie: îngrijirea căminului este la fel de nobilă, etc. Cu toate acestea, la prima ceartă, el exclamă: „Ai fi cu totul incapabilă să-ţi cîştigi viaţa fără mine'". 2 Descrierea exactă a acestui proces face obiectul volumului II al acestui studiu. 36 Hermafrodit, el reprezintă un caz cu totul special: el nu e în acelaşi timp bărbat şi femeie, ci, mai degrabă, nici bărbat, nici femeie. Cred că, pentru a elucida situarea femeii, anumite femei sînt cel mai bine plasate. E un sofism să pretinzi că-1 circumscrii pe Epimenide conceptului de cretan şi pe cretan aceluia de mincinos: nu vreo esenţă misterioasă e aceea care dictează bărbaţilor sau femeilor buna sau reaua-credinţă; doar situarea lor îi predispune mai mult sau mai puţin să cerceteze adevărul. Beneficiind de şansa restituirii tuturor privilegiilor de care se bucură fiinţa umană, multe femei de astăzi îşi pot oferi luxul imparţialităţii: ba chiar simţim această nevoie. Nu mai sîn-tem, ca înaintaşele noastre, nişte luptătoare; în mare, am cîştigat partida; în ultimele discuţii asupra statutului femeii, ONU n-a încetat să ceară imperios ca egalitatea sexelor să fie realizată pînă la capăt şi, deja, multe dintre noi n-au mai simţit că feminitatea ar fi o constrîn-gere sau un obstacol; multe alte probleme ni se par mai importante decît cele care ne privesc în mod special: îns i aceast deta are ne permite s ăş ă ş ă sperăm că atitudinea noastră va fi obiectivă. Cu toate acestea, cunoaştem mult mai profund decît bărbaţii lumea feminină pentru că în ea ne sînt rădăcinile; sesizăm dintr-o străfulgerare ce înseamnă pentru o fiinţă umană să fie feminină; şi ne şi preocupă mai mult acest lucru. Am spus că există probleme mai importante; ceea ce nu împiedică ca problema să-şi păstreze importanţa ei: în ce măsură faptul de a fi femei nea afectat viaţa? Ce şanse ni s-au dat, foarte exact vorbind, şi ce şanse ni s-au refuzat? Ce soartă le aşteaptă pe semenele noastre mai tinere şi în ce sens ar trebui noi să le orientăm? Este frapant că ansamblul literaturii feminine este, astăzi, mai puţin străbătut de o voinţă de revendicare decît de un efort de luciditate; la ieşirea dintr-o întreagă eră de polemici dezordonate, această carte este o tentativă, printre altele, de situare corectă. Dar, fără îndoială, e imposibil să tratezi orice problemă umană fără părtinire: însăşi maniera de a pune întrebările, perspectivele adoptate presupun ierarhii de interese; orice calitate învăluie valori; nu există descriere aşa-zicînd obiectivă care să nu acapareze un plan etic secund. În loc de a căuta să disimulezi principiile mai mult sau mai puţin explicit înţelese, e preferabil ca mai întîi să le enunţi; în acest mod nu te mai simţi obligat să precizezi la fiecare pagină sensul pe care îl dai cuvintelor: superior, inferior, mai bun, mai rău, progres, regres etc. Dacă trecem în revistă cîteva dintre lucrările consacrate femeii, vedem că unul dintre punctele de vedere cel mai frecvent adoptate este acela al binelui public, al interesului general: de fapt fiecare înţelege prin aceasta interesul societăţii aşa cum doreşte el să o menţină sau să o instituie. În ce ne priveşte, considerăm că nu există alt bine public decît acela care asigură binele privat al cetăţenilor; din punctul acesta de vedere, al şanselor concrete date indivizilor, judecăm instituţiile. Dar nici nu confundăm ideea de interes privat cu aceea de fericire: acesta e un alt punct de vedere pe 37 care îl întîlnim frecvent; nu sînt mai fericite femeile dintr-un harem decît o alegătoare? Femeia care face menajul nu e mai fericită decît muncitoarea? Nu prea ştim ce înseamnă cuvîntul fericire; şi mai puţin ştim ce valori acoperă el; nu există nici o modalitate de a măsura fericirea celuilalt şi e întotdeauna uşor să declari că situaţia pe care vrei să io impui e una fericită: cei condamnaţi la stagnare, mai cu seamă, sînt declaraţi fericiţi sub pretext că fericirea este imobilitate. Aceasta e deci o noţiune la care nu ne vom referi. Perspectiva pe care o adoptăm este aceeea a moralei existenţialiste. Orice subiect se postulează concret, dincolo de proiecte, ca transcendenţă; el nu-şi dooîndeşte libertatea decît printr-o perpetuă depăşire de sine orientată către alte libertăţi; nu există altă justificare a existenţei prezente decît expansiunea sa către un viitor deschis în chip nedefinit. Ori de cîte ori transcendenţa recade în imanenţă, existenţa se degradează în „în sine", libertatea, în facticitate; această cădere este o greşeală dacă e consimţită de subiect; dacă îi este impusă, apare ca frustrare şi opresiune; în ambele cazuri, ea e un rău absolut. Orice individ preocupat să-şi justifice existenţa o trăieşte ca pe o nevoie nedefinită de a trans-cende. Or, ceea ce defineşte într-un chip cu totul singular situaţia femeii este faptul că, fiind, ca orice altă fiinţă umană, o libertate autonomă, ea se descoperă şi se alege pe sine într-o lume în care bărbaţii îi impun să se asume faţă de un Celălalt: se emite pretenţia de a o fixa ca obiect şi de a o hărăzi imanenţei de vreme ce, perpetuu, o altă conştiinţă esenţială şi suverană îi transcende transcendenţa. Drama femeii este tocmai acest conflict între revendicarea fundamentală a oricărui subiect care se afirmă întotdeauna ca fimd esenţialul şi exigenţele unei situaţii care o constituie ca fiind inesenţială. Cum se poate împlini o fiinţă umană în interiorul condiţiei feminine9 Ce drumuri îi sînt deschise? Care dintre ele se termină în fundături? Cum poate fi regăsită independenţa în cîmpul dependenţei? Ce circumstanţe limitează libertatea femeii? Le poate ea dep i? Iat problemele fundamentale pe care am dori s ăş ă ă le elucidăm. Cu alte cuvinte, interesîndu-ne de şansele individului, nu vom defini aceste şanse în termeni de fericire, ci în termeni de libertate. E limpede că această problemă n-ar avea nici un sens dacă am presupune ca asupra femeii apasă un destin fiziologic, psihologic sau economic. De aceea vom începe prin a discuta punctele de vedere ale biologiei, psihanalizei şi materialismului istoric asupra femeii. Vom încerca apoi să arătăm, în chip pozitiv, cum s-a constituit „realitatea feminină'", de ce a fost femeia definită drept Celălalt şi ce consecinţe au rezultat de aici din punctul de vedere al bărbaţilor. După care vom descrie, din punctul de vedere al femeilor, lumea aşa cum le este propusă1; şi vom putea înţelege care sînt dificultăţile de care se lovesc atunci cînd, încercînd să evadeze din lumea care le-a fost repartizată pînă în prezent, ele aspiră să participe la Mitsein-ul uman. 1 Acesta va fi obiectul unui al doilea volum. 38